


Sail Me Away

by cerulean_sin (am_bellanoire)



Series: Hook Me (A Huma Tale) [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Descendants 3, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_bellanoire/pseuds/cerulean_sin
Summary: “No.”Uma jerked back in surprise, bristling at the rejection. Harry could feel the tension in her body, could see the rush of emotions that crossed her face before she could freeze them, so he pulled her closer to him, ignoring the way she struggled to put some distance between them.“Before ye lob me head off, ye'll let me explain,” he said slowly, not easing up on his hold until she stopped trying to get away. He would hold her all night if he needed to because there was no way he was going to let her drum up some stupid  idea about him not wanting her or something. Because he did, hewantedher in a way he had never wanted anything before. He wanted her more than his next breath. And yes, he wanted to be with her inthatway as well. But there was something he needed to say first and she was going to listen whether she liked it or not.





	Sail Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments on the series so far. You all are amazing and I really appreciate how much you all are loving this series! 
> 
> This is the sixth part to a twelve part series featuring the growing relationship between Harry and Uma and the rest of the VKs taking place after the barrier between Auradon and Isle came down. I hope you all enjoy it. Feedback would be much appreciated. Happy Reading!

When they emerged out of the water from the midst of the funnel of a swirling whirlpool and burst out of a fine salty mist onto the sandy shores of Siren's Cove, Harry immediately focused his attention on Uma to gauge her reaction. Truth be told, he was a little nervous about what she might think. He had been so sure of himself after his first visit to the beach with King Ben, that confidence only growing stronger when he had informed Gil, Jay, Carlos, Mal, and Evie of his plans that morning. Now that they were there, he found himself fiddling with his hook, holding his breath, and waiting to be either slapped silly or kissed stupid for his initiative. 

Uma's eyes darted wildly about the place, taking in the pearl colored sand and palm trees, the rugged cliffs, and crystal clear waters until they landed on the huge shipwreck dead center. A slow smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she chanced a step forward before whirling around to face her first mate. 

“Do ye - ?”

Harry's question was cut off by a thick grunt as his captain launched herself into his arms, clinging to him as if she might steal the very breath from his lungs and to be honest, it would have been a lovely way to go out. 

“It's perfect,” she whispered, her voice somewhat hoarse from emotion, “It's beautiful. It's...it's - “

“_Ours_,” he vowed solemnly staring deeply into her eyes and never wavering from her gaze, “For as long as ye want it to be. And yer far more beautiful.”

Uma felt her cheeks burn as Harry leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Yeah, she would never get used to that and she didn't really want to. After all the years that had passed between the two of them, the fact that he could still take her by surprise, well, didn't that just make those pretty winged bugs that Auradonians harped on and on about throw a fit in her stomach. 

“Well then,” she said, steeling her spine even though the silly little smile on her face remained as she scooped the sack from the sand and jutted out her hip in an expectant fashion, “Let's see what our little _friends_ packed for us.”

There was a large blanket, the soft and fuzzy kind that had no place back on the Isle but seemed abundant in Auradon. This blanket was unique though, it was two colored, one side a deep turquoise blue and the other a carnal ruby red. Uma snorted. She knew Evie's work when she saw it, the princess just wasn't subtle in the slightest, was she? There was food too, bottles of water, a bottle of a sparkling, amber liquid, and cups. Other tools for practicality's sake that she figured she had Gil and Jay to thank for them. 

Harry set up the picnic – she was quite sure that's what it was called even though she had never been on one – while she explored the wreck. She could hardly help herself. She had a _thing_ for ships. And the Galleon was magnificent. Of course her heart would always belong to the Lost Revenge but she could see the potential in this vessel too. Her hand immediately went to her shell, feeling its warmth beneath her touch. She was still learning how her magic worked but perhaps it would be enough to restore this beauty. Her ship had been built with strong hands and even stronger resolve but it would be fascinating to see what she could do without that. Only time would tell. It would make it good home for her, Harry, Gil, and whatever crew members wanted to stay with them. She was a fair captain, she would never force anyone to remain at her side now that they had their freedom. But they were a family and she wouldn't ever turn her back on them either.

When Uma rejoined Harry, she couldn't help but smile. He had spread the blanket out, placing all the delectable looking fruits and cakes and sandwiches in the center. Framing the blanket were rows of seashells and rocks that he had plucked from the ocean, all of them in various shades of blue and green. 

“Aren't you just a poor romantic soul, Hook,” she teased, but the way she slipped her hand into his and led him to their meal spoke of the way she loved the effort he put into the display. 

It was rustic but beautiful just the same Uma decided as they tore into the food. Fresh fruit didn't grow anywhere on the Isle and while she didn't possess Gil's enthusiastic disposition when it came to trying things she had never had before, she felt a strange giddiness crest somewhere near her sternum as she watched Harry pluck berries into his mouth with the point of his hook one after the next. 

“You're getting it all over your face,” she laughed, tugging a napkin from the sack and moving to hand it to him. But then she stopped mid-motion before leaning forward and wiped his chin herself. Harry smirked, a smug roguish expression and in the next second, he caught her completely unawares, draping an arm around her waist and used her unbalanced position to throw off her center of gravity. She landed with a huff onto his chest, blinking down at him.

“Hooked ye,” he whispered, surging forward and kissing her deeply. She could taste the berries that he had eaten, breathing in their sweet smell that mingled with a fresh, salty scent that she had always associated with him. Her eyes slipped shut as she kissed him back, bracing her weight with her arms, straddling his hips, her hair a teal and black curtain around them. 

Harry groaned, a low throaty sound as his grip on the sea witch tightened, his hands sliding over Uma's leather clad thighs. She was hard as steel, her body strong and true. But like this, she felt smaller, softer. And he liked that. He nipped with his teeth, soothing with tongue, letting his lips trail from hers to pepper her jawline with open mouthed kisses. He nudged her face to the side with his nose and she arched against him, exposing the column of her throat. There he could see her pulse point, fluttering beneath her bronze skin and he moved his attentions there, biting down with a growl. 

Uma _unspooled_ atop of him, a soft, breathy noise bubbling up from her parted lips that sounded utterly foreign to her own ears. But she couldn't help it. It was like forks of lightning were striking within her veins, sending sparks and tingles and warmth throughout her body as Harry kissed her, sucked at her neck, let his hands caress and grip and squeeze. There was a heat coiling in her stomach that made her legs clench and her muscles squirm. Her heart was beating so hard and fast it felt like it might beat itself out of her chest cavity. Her head was swimming, she felt dizzy, she felt delirious, she felt _good_. Too good, really, and with a sharp gasp she rolled off of him, flopping onto her back like a fish, desperately sucking in air, her chest heaving, her eyes hazy and unfocused, trying to get a hold of herself. 

“Are ye okay, lass?” Harry drawled and Uma didn't even have to look at him to tell that he was grinning like a loon. She would have popped him in the chest too if her arms didn't feel like beached jellyfish. 

“I'm not sure yet,” she huffed, still trying to regulate her oxygen intake before she embarrassed herself further and started choking on the stuff, “Gimme a minute and I'll let you know.” 

But she already knew. She was okay. More than okay. Probably more okay than she had ever been in her entire life. She felt exhilarated. She felt like she was flying. She felt like she was sailing on open water, wind in her sails. She felt like she had just dove a thousand leagues below the surface. She was _aroused_ and Harry had done that to her. 

“Not too often I can leave me captain speechless,” the pirate prattled on and she felt him move to fold his hands behind his head, “I think I'll just enjoy the moment.” 

“You do that,” Uma countered with a snort. She had things to think about anyway. 

The hours passed quickly as they tended to do when the time was filled with recreation rather than toil. They'd eaten more of the food and then spent a lot of time near the waters edge, splashing each other, wrestling in the sand. They had explored the cliffs, climbing to the top to survey the entire island paradise. They had tested the structural integrity of the wreck, Uma now certain she could work with it, turn it into something that would float once again. 

By the time they made it back to the blanket, the sun was disappearing below the horizon and stars began to wink out one by one in the darkening sky. As Harry pulled her down with him and she settled back against him, his arms wrapping around her waist, Uma's thoughts once again drifted to the passionate kiss they had shared earlier and the new and exciting feelings that had come over her. 

Intimacy didn't mean what it meant in Auradon back home. Uma had only been there for a short while and she could tell. On the Isle, sex could be used as a power play, as a weapon, to not freeze to death in the winter maybe, obviously for procreation or villain kids wouldn't exist, but it had nothing to do with love. It had nothing to do with caring about another person. Uma wasn't some innocent princess with her head in the clouds waiting for a prince or knight in shining armor to sweep her off her feet. She knew what people got up to when clothes went flying and loud sounds of pleasure, pain, or both were being made behind closed doors. But she had never engaged in such activities herself. There had never been a need or true desire to do so. She ran her crew with a cutlass in hand and a ruthless aggression that both kept them in line and kept them safe without having to seduce anyone or drop her leathers for an impromptu parley between the sheets. 

As she sat between Harry's legs, her back pressed against his bare, chiseled chest, his hook teasing through her teal tresses, her eyes cast towards the heavens and the thousands of diamond like stars twinkling in the ink black sky, she wondered if it would be different between her and him. It hadn't ever crossed her mind being with him in that way back on their ship. They had shared a bed before many times, but it had only been just that. Sleeping side by side to keep nightmares at bay, for warmth, for practicality purposes when quarters were cramped. Things were different now. She was his captain, he was her first mate still, yes, but they were _more _ than that. Ever since she had been honest with herself and accepted her feelings for what they were, she hadn't stopped thinking about it. _It_. She couldn't help but utter a self deprecating scoff. She was starting to sound like a bashful Auradon girl. Her mouth could be filthy as all hell, she could damn sure call sex what it was. Without blushing. Hopefully. 

“Doubloon for yer thoughts,” Harry murmured against the shell of her ear and Uma bit her lip as a shiver went up her spine. 

She was able to hold it together though, thank Neptune, and it only took her two tries to counter with, “You're such a pirate.”

“Aye. And I learned from the very best, didn't I?”

“That you did,” she chuckled, shaking her head with a fond smile as she leaned back against his shoulder, “You'd still be hopeless with a sword if I hadn't taught you proper form.”

“Still brilliant with a hook though.”

“Always.”

“Are ye gonna answer me question or do I have to gut it outta ye?” 

Uma sighed and leaned further into his embrace. She felt almost _shy_ out of nowhere but she set her jaw and steeled her resolve. There was no way she going to clam up now. Even if it was hard to think straight with them cuddling like this. Cuddling – gods wasn't that a frilly word – with him made her feel centered, whole, grounded, yes, but it also made her feel like her innards had been turned into liquid and her heart had burst. Starved for touch she had been her whole life, she couldn't remember her mother ever hugging her or touching her besides a smack with a tentacle that she learned quickly how to dodge. Harry was the only person in the world she _allowed_ to touch her in any capacity. Gil, well Gil was allowed to as well but only if she initiated contact first. But it wasn't the same. She loved him too, very much, but Harry owned her heart and as terrifying as such a thought was, she knew it to be true and that's what gave her the final boost of courage she needed to glance at him over her shoulder and confess, “I wanna be with you.” 

Harry's head tilted and his brows knit, the soothing tug of his hook in her hair pausinng, “Ye are with me.” 

The sea witch rolled her eys and chuckled, cleverly concealing the way her cheeks burst into flame. It seemed she was going to have to get _real_. Beating around the bush wasn't going to cut it apparently. 

“No, dummy. I wanna _be_ with you as in...” She did something with her hands that made no mistake as to what she was referring to and Harry got the message instantaneously. It was almost comical the way his blue eyes widened and he choked on a laugh. But then he sobered up a split second later and shook his head, all evidence of humor disappearing from his face to be replaced by seriousness. 

“No.” 

Uma jerked back in surprise, bristling at the rejection. Harry could feel the tension in her body, could see the rush of emotions that crossed her face before she could freeze them, so he pulled her closer to him, ignoring the way she struggled to put some distance between them. 

“Before ye lob me head off, ye'll let me explain,” he said slowly, not easing up on his hold until she stopped trying to get away. He would hold her all night if he needed to because there was no way he was going to let her drum up some stupid idea about him not wanting her or something. Because he did, he _wanted_ her in a way he had never wanted anything before. He wanted her more than his next breath. And yes, he wanted to be with her in _that_ way as well. But there was something he needed to say first and she was going to listen whether she liked it or not.

“You don't tell your captain what she's gonna do,” Uma bit out petulantly though there was no real heat to the words. If anything there was resignation and a small dash of shame that Harry planned to eliminate immediately. 

“Permission to speak then, captain.” 

“Denied.”

“Uma.”

The sea witch exhaled harshly through her nose and crossed her arms over her chest, letting the fight ebb from her body and relaxed against him. She couldn't see it but she could feel that she was pouting a bit and she didn't like that at all. “Fine. Speak.” 

“I didn't bring ye here to do..._that_. I don't want ye to think I did. I don't want ye to think that's all I want from ye. I don't want ye to think this is just a quick romp between us. I don't want ye to think this is not a forever thing.” Harry rested his chin on her shoulder, loving the way her hair tickled his face. “I brought ye here to ask if ye wanted to be mine.”

“Yours?” Uma half didn't trust her voice but she got the word out just fine, even if it was a little raspy. It was hard to talk with him so close, speaking directly into her ear, and what he was saying, gods it made her want him even more. This was crazy, this was wild. This was everything. 

“We're from the Isle. This isn't really our way, is it? But I wanna do this _right_, I want ye to be me girlfriend. But that...that doesn't really sound right. That word, it doesn't fully cover everything that ye are to me, Uma. Everything I want ye to be. Us, we, we'll always be more than that, won't we? 

“I know what you mean,” the sea witch replied, turning in his arms so that they were finally face to face. She could see that the blue of his eyes were bleeding into red but he didn't seem angry. In fact, he seemed happier than she had ever seen him before even if he wasn't smiling. He looked at ease. As if all he would ever need or want was right in his grasp. It was funny because she felt the exact same way. “Calling you my boyfriend would never mean what it does to those Auradon girls. Ever. When I call you mine, I mean it. You are _mine_, Harry.” 

Feelings like love and romance were still foreign to the both of them even if they understood them for what they were. Possession though, that was something they could relate to. When something belonged to you, it _belonged_ to you. And it was your job to ensure that it always remained with you. That nothing or no one took what was yours away from you. To protect what was yours, to take care of what was yours, to keep what was yours close to you at all times. Yeah, they knew very well what that meant. 

Uma surged forward and capture Harry's lips with hers. It wasn't gentle and it wasn't tender. It was harsh and possessive and everything that she wanted to say in a clash of lips and tongue and teeth and hands that gripped the lapels of his vest and pulled him to her. It was his fingers and his hook tangling in her hair, tugging through the teal tresses. It was pounding hearts and blood flooded veins and dizzying passion. It was a mark of ownership seared into him through her and vice versa, a vow, an order, a demand. 

She broke the kiss, her chocolate pupils blown with lust and desire and longing and this fierce look that made Harry imagine how a shark might look at its prey before it fed. The pirate swallowed, knowing his own eyes were probably full on red now, so much so that if he were to shed a tear he might cry rubies. But this was the effect she had on him, always had and always would. 

“You're mine,” she reiterated, clutching at him to get her point across even further, “And that's that. I heard what you said but it still doesn't change my mind. I want you. You hear me? I _want_ you. Now make me yours.” 

Harry had been her first mate long enough to recognize a direct order when he heard one. He had never defied her before and he wasn't going to start now. He'd gotten the answer he wanted to the question he'd been too much of a yellow belly to ask. And now it was time to answer hers in the best way he knew how. To do her bidding, good and proper. To show her just how deeply his loyalty, his _love_ for her lay. He found that spot at the column of her throat, the one he had teased earlier, the one that had gotten such a carnal reaction. And she delivered again, breathing that soft sweet sound of pleasure that made the organ in his chest flutter like a caged winged thing.

“Permission to come aboard, captain,” he murmured against her dampened skin, tasting the sea and salt and everything that represented _her_ on his tongue, sweeter than any berry he'd ever eaten. 

“Permission granted.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this goes without saying and I did already warn you guys in the previous part, but the next part is going to contain scenes of a sexual nature. If that offends you then you may want to skip ahead to part 8.


End file.
